


Smiles can be deceiving

by wolfcap (darksidesofmind)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, angst filled tension, enemies to?, shamelessly ignoring the current plot for my own, slow dancing in a burning room, what you mean i skipped this mess to fix it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesofmind/pseuds/wolfcap
Summary: What happens when Ressler and Liz have to work together again, undercover while walking around like a five-star meal. Filled with the tension of broken promises and unspoken words trying to mend what was broken. Canon diverse from 8.09 onwards because I ignore the current state of this arc thus skipping it.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 21





	Smiles can be deceiving

He didn’t hear well or his numb soul made no remarks, unclear if he was on board with the “assignment”. Two in and two out, two FBI agents missing in an undercover operation in Las Vegas, and two in. Only one of them wasn’t an FBI agent anymore and the other was under the impression that his beliefs were shaken as the chaos settled. Blood, dust, regrets, and here they were, an informant supplying answers for a network of foreign criminal roots expanded within the government. 

Harold Cooper’s words echoed back to back to his ears, he was assigned to work with Elizabeth Keen, months after the storm calmed, leaving unspoken words and promises scattered. The tension was palpable and if it wasn’t for the miles between them no one would believe these two once were partners. Now assigned to work together. Again. 

“I’m sorry you want us to do what exactly?” His voice filled the director’s dark office. Next to him sitting was his old partner and now immunity given, ex-agent, Elizabeth Keen. “It’s simple agent Ressler, all you have to do is find the fake tiara they are planning to replace on the Romanov auction in Vegas, arrest the culprits.” Director almost narrated in a soft voice as if it was a noir film. 

“What he is saying is why he has to pretend to be _my boyfriend_ …..sorry _husband_ ” she dragged the last word as she was implying something was left in between. The strain was becoming unbearable and neither of them was looking at each other, much more talking .Maybe if his jaw clenched a bit more he could break it. 

“ The mission was assigned by the FBI months ago, Elizabeth supplied us with information tied with Townsend being in contact with a gang of a network, visiting auctions and replacing specific items with forged good jewels, according to the preliminary report, two auctions were left empty the next day with numerous jewels being replaced by stones of less value, the forgery had been almost identical that if the stones weren’t so obvious not diamonds, no one would notice.”

Ressler tried on his best behavior to follow up with the story.

“ As I said, the agents who were assigned for the case, are missing. The office assumes them dead, possibly they got caught. But the auction is tomorrow night and we don’t have time. Thankfully Elizabeth agreed to help us”

“How thoughtful of her….” Poison-filled words from a smile that could pierce the world's hardest stone. But two could play this game, so she gave him back a smile not looking at him fully, with eyes filled with longing instead. 

“And how us playing _loving couple_ is securing the mission?” Ressler glowered as if the word-loving seemed so distant between them. 

“It doesn’t agent Ressler, the handler of the agents suggested that the auction had one spot in the guest list that bailed the last minute due to financial problems. For you to attend the event, you need to be on the list.” 

“Aram willbe helping to track the tiara throughout the event leading us, we already have the blueprints of the event hall area, where it will be kept.” Elizabeth related in her usual debriefing tone not straying her eyes from her old boss who was now frowning with fustration.

Cooper watched his two agents unable to talk to each other, rather communicating through proxies. Mostly his ace agent was the one who seemed to keep a grudge, harmless to everyone else except his ego. Elizabeth on the other hand has been calmer and more cooperative with the agency, him, and everyone else since immunity was given to her. Some of Townsend's big dogs were arrested after the storm settled. He would have given her back her badge but she was a different woman now, far from the agent who they had to bring in years ago to communicate with a gangster. And the law had to uphold its values despite founded family relations.  “I suggest you both catch up with each other.” Ressler’s pupils widen at Cooper’s words, one more clench of his jaw, without noticing Elizabeth for the first time had her gaze on him. A mixture of anticipation, with a half-smirk written on her face,

“ Olivia and Stewart Jager” the older man concluded as he laid two plane tickets near them. 

-

The trip to Vegas was quiet, seats and rows apart. Every discussion with Aram the mediator. Ressler deep in thoughts while listening to music, as Elizabeth with her hair in a bun asleep, a couple of rows apart from him. Tired from the chaos that she unraveled.  Cooper's instructions were clear, they had to join the weekend event. Pretend to wanna buy the tiara, making offers up to a certain point - speak to each other- leave the event to track the tiara once they had spotted with the camera's activity on the second floor where it was kept. With Aram’s guidance. Arrest the thieves and call it a night. But there was a minor detail their boss forgot to mention.

“ You gotta be kidding me!” Ressler’s angry tone didn’t escape the attention of the rest of the agents in the post office. Aram sort of jumped on his sudden outburst after informing him that as a couple in disguise they had to share - _one room - one bed._ “ They do have a couch, right? I mean it’s an expensive hotel !” 

Aram attempted to reply back to him only to meetElizabeth as she was walking towards the elevator, opening a can of worms right in the middle of the office.

“It’s not like you haven’t _seen me_ before _Agent_ Ressler, afraid you can’t control yourself if we are left alone in a room? Together?” with eyes filled with apprehension teased, leaving Ressler, clenching his poor jaw once more. 

-

Their room was on the last floor with the view of Las Vegas breathtaking, the spinning lights and buildings. A sin city. It would be so much easier if the man without a voice could say a word to her, they were meant to play “couple”. Yet he was playing more of a grumpy husband of many years who was dragged by his all so cheerful wife to an event he hated. 

_The event and the wife._

“The first night of the event will be tonight, we still have time to be prepared for our stories to be straight in any case,” Ressler emphasized to her as he laid his tuxedo on the king-sized bed. The mattress was soft - feather alike - certainly and the entire room was full of white light. The decoration of the room was fancy, it felt big as if they were staying in a Victorian mansion. Right next to the window that covered the entire right of their bed, was a boudoir, Liz could get used to the luxury and see herself getting ready for the event. If it wasn’t for all the things unsaid, that they were filling the room and suffocating her. Making it almost unbearable to look at him, even more, to pretend to be more than they were. 

“You know for this case to work, can you at least….” With a bit she decided to end this anguish and act like someone she missed being for so long . “ _pretend_ to _work with me_ , for old times sake. Unless you want this mission to fail.” 

For the first time in a while, they stared at each other, naked from the pretenses that lingered between them. His anger, resentment according to her. Her regret and attempts for any reconciliation in the name of their old partnership. 

“ Well one of us is good at pretending, _lying_. I will try to play along but don’t expect me to be ok, with any of it. I was ordered as an agent to work on this assignment. Didn’t choose it. But I will see it through….. _sweetheart !_ ” sneered at her, while wearing a full smile, he turned around and left the room.  She joined her lips forcefully, almost as if she was holding her tears back from escaping and drowning her whole.

-

Her dress, black in astraight line, leaving the back half exposed. A mixture of an evening and cocktail dress with asymmetric straps. Long enough to cover her thighs but with a long cut on them. Time had passed - with the sun slowly settling on-site, it laid on her side of the bed.  She spent time researching the blueprints with Aram’s voice notes, while Ressler was reading reports. The silence was always void of emotion between them. As if years of working together didn’t lay in between the cracks of their relationship. 

They had set their boundaries at lunch while pretending to be civil enough. Enough for the people passing by, the waitress, the receptionist to actually believe they were _a couple._

_“The event will start at 21:00 sir, I hope you and your wife have a wonderful evening, until then.”_ The event manager reaffirmed to Ressler while they both stood in front of him. 

Smiles can be deceiving, much more when they have a target. 

“Should we have accents? I mean the Jäger couple reside in South Africa and we sound more American to say the least, what cover is that anyways?” Liz assented as she chewed one more bite from her expensive steak. The music in the restaurant was calm, expensive as everything else in this place. Their clothing choices made them look more like a rich couple with the husband bored playing golf and the wife stuck in a seven-year arranged marriage. The light navy blue polo t-shirt Ressler wore complimented his eyes as the lights showered him differently. To her eyes. Her flower dress made her less burdened as if she has not been on a crusade of pain and blood the last few years. Younger even. 

Ressler thought for a bit, got more wine to his glass, and met her gaze. Blue eyes on blue eyes.  “Well, I doubt they gonna profile or search for our personal information. We are here to make an arrest, not to steal the tiara. We can sound German to them and they still will let us in the event. They want someone to buy it.”

He always had to be right, smug even about the smallest details. 

“ Sure, but if they ask you if you snowboard in Zermatt or hiked the Outeniqua Trail know the difference, _darling”_ two could play this game, and this version of Elizabeth definitely more comfortable on her skin didn’t allow room for his competitive nature to diminish her control. Not anymore.  The rest of the evening was for them to debrief Cooper and get ready for the assignment. Liz decided against her own logic that that assignment was a pretense for her own true target.   
_  
Ressler._

-

As she made her way to lay make-up on her face, ready to cover her tired eyes -from crying or from not sleeping enough - with the brush tickling her a bit. Her eyes traced his movements through the mirror and for one moment she could swear her gulp echoed in the room before it reached her ears. Praying it didn’t reach his.  It played in slow motion in her eyes, she definitely needed more sleep or _a cold shower_. He was taking off his shirt while _she was in the room with him_ , reaching for his white shirt that laid on the bed. 

Slowly and without even knowing the gift he was offering placed his hands inside it, leaving his chest still exposed. And her mind was running wild along with her heart replaying images of another night. The brush still next to her face unable to move and by finally breathing - she found composure on her  persecution and moved her gaze elsewhere. 

Darkness filled the bedroom as Liz managed to finalize her work. Her hair straight, not as long as before, lighter, resting on her shoulders. She decided a bun wouldn’t compliment her dress this time. She loved the dress, but she thought if she had to run for any reason to chase the criminals behind the theft, she definitely would expose areas she would rather hide. Only if her old partner followed right after her. The agency supplied her with an expensive piece of a jewelry set, complimenting her dress. 

“Let me ….” Before she could protest, his hands were already brushing her neck, reaching to clasp both sides, leaving burning marks with every movement. She was unable to stare at her own reflection, not allowing to see what it could compromise her senses to something not able to reach out for. Before her eyes could betray her, the cold reached her and he was already seated on the side of the bed. And she regretted not stealing one glance. 

“We should get going. The event is set to start soon, communications will be up.” He explained as he took out his earpiece from the case, placing it in his pocket. Before he could give her own earpiece ready to test it - he was left _breathless_. A moment ago, refused himself to stare and instead chose to gaze at her exposed back as he clasped the jewelry on her neck, moving a strand of her hair aside. Now he was _seeing her,_ embraced from the light reflecting back at his eyes. 

_A sight for sore eyes._

He hoped his mouth wasn’t left open at the sight of her, exposing his true desires. Instead, he clenched his jaw with his hand reaching out to her, offering the earpiece. Without a word and almost disappointed Liz got the piece and turned her face away, gazing at the window instead.  “ Aram? Do you copy?” She uttered, covering her contempt for his lack of reaction. 

“ Copy that. Cameras are set, no movement aside from the guards on the door, the password is set. For any movement, I'll have you both informed. Just say the magic word and I'll be back online.” Aram continued in his usual exciting tone when a mission was involved. 

The hall was filled with middle-aged couples, ladies of the high society that demanded a show for their money, repleted with diamonds, high class, and champagne. There was a chance they were the youngest couple in the room but that didn’t bother them much. As they made their way to the hotel elevator, ready to mingle and commence their mission, Aram abruptly reminded them on coms. 

“ You guys don’t have to try much, just be yourselves. Everyone will believe just that.” A giggle echoed through the earpiece, matching agent Park’s sound of a voice. 

-

The elevator door on the ground floor opened revealing them. A man with an expressionless face, wearing a blue tuxedo, with the bow tie slightly on the side, his chest married with the fabric, a fit man non the less. Next to him, a breathtaking woman in a black dress, her left hand through his arm resting there, barely touching. A couple of meters away on the stage the tiara of a Romanov distant relative, laying on a velvet red pillow, enclosed to a white box - away from prying hands. Costing a lifetime in dollars. 

“It won’t be difficult to track whoever is planning to steal this, most of the guests are one step from playing golf together in a nursing home.” Ressler joked, mocking himself for attending this event. 

Liz grabbed herself a glass of champagne to adapt herself in the occasion, without a drop reaching her lips. She was still working. Even if she wasn’t on the payroll anymore. 

Smiles are deceiving diamonds. And they were deceiving all too well. 

Discussions between people who wanted to get hold of the tiara weren’t a luxury, more of a necessity. And some of them were well known to each other over business through the city, other from abroad. Between asking them nosy questions of why a young couple desired to add a prestigious tiara to their collection - to them being introduced as a diamond extraction business couple with a big fortune at hand back home. If they were meant to be a couple, much more a married couple she was equal to him, him to her, they had agreed on for the first time in months. As the auction was ready to start, Liz tracked on the back of the hall, a man. Suspiciously enough to feel she had seen him before. Ressler was bored out of his mind across her, on the sides talking with a bunch of businessmen.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to steal _my husband_ for a moment.” Another smile, deceiving enough for the group of men surrounding him, Ressler flinched on the words more with her reaching out for his arms and he tensed. 

“ On the back, tall black hair, male. I swear I’ve met him before!” She suggested sure of herself.

Ressler slowly closed the distance between them, not wanting to give himself away to the suspicious figure and wanting to inspect the validity of her claim. His hand came to rest to her waist, softly and his lips reached for her neck - brushing a pattern from her neck to her right cheek - resting for one moment with his eyes searching the back as quick as he softly planted a kiss, living a trace of faery emotion.  Oblivious to his act, meeting her gaze frozen in place as their faces were inches apart from each other. 

“You right, he has the character. Never seen him before.” Cautious moved his hand further to her waist as if he was holding her , turned sideways, and instructed bluntly. 

“I’ll make contact, keep my seat, warm okay _sweetheart_?” 

Liz only saw his figure heading to the bathroom and could swear under her breath that he was tormenting her enough this night. 

The first night, went as quiet as they suspected. Aram hadn’t tracked suspicious movement when they moved the piece back to the safe room, however, the man in question left the room as soon as the tiara did. Liz was trying to locate if she could get hold of the list of guests anywhere near the entrance of the hall, until she saw the lady, moving the table contents in a different room, near the elevator.  As the event holder explained the backstory of the piece and the history of Russia before the Bolsheviks took over,the audience continued whispering to each other. Liz took the opportunity to speak to her partner who was sitting next to her. Rather bored with the speech.

“We need to get hold off the guest list, tonight.”She muttered almost under her breath to him.

He averted his gaze back to her, interested. 

“How are you planning to do that? Aram might be able to get it or we can ask them, _nicely_.” He was mocking her now.

Liz would prefer to sound smug this time or rather excited with her plan. But choosing a different set of voice.  “ I have a better idea.” Another smile only far more promising and yet seductive. “But it will have to wait.” She wasn’t sure if Ressler’s reaction was full of fear or he was confused about her remark. 

Not long after, most of the guests made their way up to the main entrance with Liz still eyeing the room next to the elevator. Her plan was risky and yet she was more excited about the requirements of her success. The champagne was still on the floor and she took the chance, as the waiter made his way past her. With one movement, she downed the entire glass. She needed bravery for what to come. So she got two more.  Ressler was still absorbed in a convo with a bunch of businessmen discussing world war and repercussions and she would question rather later - how on earth- after all this was over, he was interested in coal mines and gold. The majority of the men she encountered tonight, spent limited time with their wives, yet she was the one glued to her partner’s side nonetheless. 

With the alcohol making its way to her brain allowing her for more bravery, she abruptly cut their conversation, pulling him away. 

“What’s going on?” Confused now, he gazed at her, maybe tracing signs of the alcohol on her eyes. 

And she finally found the opportunity to fix his bow tie without insulting him, rather complimenting him and smiling softly enough as she met his eyes before her lips brushed his, enough for him to doubt his beliefs. Confused equally and before he could object, she moved her head near to his ear, whispering. “ First door next to the elevator, I go and you follow. Got it?” She felt as she was returning the favor of his actions earlier.  Leaving him baffled, she headed towards the exit near the elevator and entered the room. Frozen for seconds, he remembered her words and followed her. For the remaining people, they would seem like a loving couple who probably had more alcohol than they should. 

He wasn’t thinking clearly, maybe his head was spinning faster than it should when he entered the room, 

“Lock the door!” commanded him and he obeyed. 

Now he was making up scenarios, only to be ready to shut them down. Before he turned his head ready to stop her from whatever she was planning.

“ Keen, what the hell you think you’re….” Only to meet her excited with a piece of paper in her hands.

“Got it!!” Exclaimed as she took her phone out of her small purse and took pictures of the names. 

Before his confusion could manifest words coming out of his mouth the doorknob turned - in instant, a knock followed, and another. 

“Shit!! Now, what ?” snapped at her,only to have her push him at the very door with a thud following.

“What the hell!!” As the person standing outside yelled, Liz continued on messing with his tie and hair not even allowing him to resist, sealing her attempt with a _fierce kiss_ \- not the lips - beside them- leaving a mark of her lipstick as a stamp of verification of why they were on the room, unlocking the door not a second after. 

“What the hell you people are doing here?” The old man, holding boxes yelled as they opened the door. 

“Sorry, we do apologize, my wife here had more champagne than she can handle. We were heading to our room..…” Ressler ashamed and almost blushing - not for that very reason - babbled to the oblivious old man in front of him.

“ No worries, you are not the first tonight. Is this a full moon or what? Do you mind?”

They both moved outside the room, breathing out relief. 

“ That was close!” Liz chuckled, holding out her earpiece ready to communicate with Aram and in silence, they walked side by side towards the elevator. 

Ressler’s face as if he was attacked, evidently with proof of his “injury” to the side of his lips, muffled hair, and his tie taken apart, he wasn’t smiling rather with his ego injured, he stared at the nothing as the elevator door closed with Liz smirking from side to side.

-


End file.
